<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Way In by lizabeans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893609">The Way In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizabeans/pseuds/lizabeans'>lizabeans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Raylla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:27:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizabeans/pseuds/lizabeans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on what happened in Scylla's quarters that night, from Scylla's POV. A quick and dirty one-shot. I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>373</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Way In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The objective had been simple. Draw her close, then await instruction. After their initial meeting, followed by their romantic salva trip together in the woods, Scylla had been confident in where things stood. The situation was stable. Secure. She had successfully drawn Raelle close, and things had been on solid ground. The mission had been going according to plan. She had been so sure she knew what came next.</p><p>Now, with her back pressed to the wall and Raelle's tongue tracing swirls on her neck, Scylla was very much akilter, the ground askew under her feet. She didn't know which way was up and which way was down...she just knew which way was closer to Raelle.</p><p>She had charmed Raelle at their first meeting, enchanted her at their second. When Scylla had invited Raelle to her quarters that evening, she had been under the impression that—as usual—she would be in control. They'd talk, Scylla would kiss her, slowly, sweetly, and things would go from there at Scylla's pace. But things had not gone according to plan. Scylla had kissed Raelle, and Raelle had kissed back—hard. Scylla had pushed, and Raelle had pushed back—harder. Scylla was definitely not in control. Not at all. And she definitely kind of liked it.</p><p>She liked it a lot. </p><p>But wait, shouldn't she be—</p><p>The thought disappeared with a gasp as Raelle nibbled gently on Scylla's right earlobe, then licked behind it to soothe the sting.</p><p>Raelle had crossed the threshold into her quarters that night and immediately the energy had been palpable. Sad energy, strong energy. Beautiful energy. Her voice had echoed throughout the room, bounced around in Scylla's brain. Her words filled with anger-twinged defeat, she'd said, "I hate to break it to you beautiful, because there's no way out." Scylla had told her, ever-confident, "I know a way." And that had only charged things more. Sadness had turned into something else. Hope. Desire. Scylla had looked into Raelle's blue eyes and seen need. Need to get out of this place. Need for her. And Scylla had kissed her then, gently, sweetly. All according to plan. Raelle had blinked, and Scylla had smiled. And then things had escalated. Scylla had suddenly found herself pushed backward by Raelle, hitting the wall with a force she hadn't expected. Brows furrowed, breath heavy, she'd felt Raelle's need grow and grow. Need for her, need for control. And control she'd taken.</p><p>Raelle had unbuckled her belt and unzipped uniform's trousers and placed her open hand flat against her center. Scylla's hands had flailed in shock. The sensation was strong, but not unwelcome. Scylla wasn't sure what surprised her more - the speed with which Raelle had taken over the situation, or the ease with which Scylla had yielded to it. The energy coursed between them, and Scylla gave in, flowing with it. "Tell me." Raelle shifted her palm against Scylla with the demand, and a zing of pleasure shot through her, coursing outward from her center, up to the top of her head and down to the tips of her toes. She could barely catch her breath, much less formulate a coherent thought.</p><p>She should be the one in control. She should be the one commanding this encounter. She had her orders— Raelle pressed her palm into her again, another zing, and Scylla's mind went blank.</p><p>Think. Think. She knew Raelle needed to hone her powers. Needed to be strong for the extraction. "Let them train you," Scylla managed between gasps. Raelle started to build a rhythm in return. Focus, Scylla, focus. Give Raelle what she wants, and she'll give you what you want. "Let them make you <em>powerful</em>." She enunciated the last word with purpose. Her voice came out sultry - she didn't even need to try. Raelle's power was what was intoxicating her right now. She had tasted that power now, and she wanted so much more. Raelle kissed up her neck, across her chin, pausing in front of her lips. "The way over—" Raelle still moving her hand in time, their breaths heavy against each other's mouths— "is under." Scylla was getting lost now. Keep it together. One more moment, one more sentence. "Okay," Raelle said, pausing to let Scylla collect herself. "The way out—" Raelle changed her hand's position with intention, placing her fingertips against Scylla's clit, and Scylla tensed in anticipation. "—is—" She faltered, but she knew she wouldn't get what she wanted until she finally finished. "—is in." Scylla pushed out her last words, and Raelle pushed her fingers down and then back up, rewarding Scylla generously.</p><p>It was time to let go. It was time to get lost. Scylla had done all she could. This was no longer about the mission. All that mattered was Raelle, and her, together, in this moment. How Raelle was moving her fingers against her, and had brought her other hand up to pin Scylla's right arm against the wall over their heads. Yes, yes. More. Anything. She had never felt a pleasure like this before - a kind that consumed her so completely, that she welcomed so freely, that she was so ready to let carry her away. Wherever this was about to go, wherever Raelle was about to take it, she would go readily.</p><p>It was intoxicating. She knew she needed Raelle close, but she hadn't realized she needed her like this. Fingers on her most sensitive spot, tracing circles, rhythm building. Bodies pressed together, breathing frantic, unable to get enough. Raelle kissing from her neck to her mouth and back again, kissing and licking and nibbling and teasing. More, more. Faster, faster.</p><p>Scylla is getting closer, and she knows Raelle can sense it. Raelle brings her left hand down, cupping the nape of Scylla's neck, and Scylla lets her arm fall across Raelle's shoulders, holding tight with all her strength. The pleasure consumes her now. Completely lost in it. Raelle bites at her pulse point, adds pressure to the movement of her fingers, and Scylla lets out a multi-seed moan that she didn't know she was capable of. The walls shudder. The lights flicker. Raelle keeps going, and going, and going, Scylla's pleasure building and building, to highs she didn't think were possible. She holds tight to Raelle as her pleasure explodes, as she tumbles, and tumbles, and tumbles over the edge.</p><p>Raelle slows her pace and stills her fingers as Scylla's body shudders with aftershocks. They breathe hard against each other. Scylla thinks she's just about ready to melt into a puddle at Raelle's feet, that Raelle's strong hold is the only thing keeping her upright. She looks into Raelle's eyes and sees power, and kindness, and caring. She sees comfort. She plants a gratified kiss on Raelle's lips, and Raelle smiles and kisses her back. She lets Raelle hold her. And when she regains her breath, and a bit of her energy, she decides it's time to take back some control. She breaks the kiss and smiles mischievously, and Raelle's eyes go wide with her laughter as Scylla gathers her strength and pushes her over toward the bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! This is my second fic ever, and my first time trying smut, so tell me what you think!</p><p>Btw, come find me on Tumblr - I'm lizabeans there too :)</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254974">Following the Pull</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizabeans/pseuds/lizabeans">lizabeans</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>